Strong Will
by ArticTiger
Summary: Basically this story is about how stubborn Sesshoumaru and Ayna are together. Once again I do not own Inu Yasha, but I do own my characters: Everyone else is here too : Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kikiyou, Shippou, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Strong Will   
Chapter 1 Mistaken Identity 

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inu Yasha, However; I do own the characters I have added into this story. 

**By: **Dawn R.

**Warning: **Strong content, violence, and some lemon.

**Rated: **R-17

Ayna is a very strong youkai; she has fought against Inu Yasha. He injured her arm-causing major lesion in addition motionless. She beat him; moreover, she struck Inu Yasha with his Tenseiga. She aimed right on his left side, Inu Yasha was wounded although managed to recover quickly than Ayna.

Through this, Sesshoumaru watched in admiration to see someone who he has never seen before take on Inu Yasha as well as strike at him using his sword. The battle between Inu Yasha and Ayna osculated. Sesshoumaru stepped in to support Ayna. Inu Yasha was across from the two; he lay there very injured. Sesshoumaru stood in front of Ayna; he can intuit she was about to collapse. Kagome rushed over to aid Inu Yasha as usual; Kagome was not mad at Ayna, instead she felt responsible for not impede Inu Yasha mistaking Ayna for Sesshoumaru.

Miroku and Sango observed them and speculate what is expected next. Scortcha, Aiden and Raven viewed the after math of what had happened. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared over to see who the others where. He notices one that appear similar to Ayna.

Ayna steps in front of Sesshoumaru; Inu Yasha was about to strike out on her with his blades of blood attack. In an instant, Sesshoumaru pulled Ayna guarding her and surprising everyone that not only he was protecting Ayna, but some how he had his left arm back. Sesshoumaru had his Toukijin aimed at Inu Yasha.

Scortcha can feel Ayna's pain; Scortcha telepathically tells Ayna to stop then asked her what had happen. Ayna responded back to her the reason of her condition and to the present situation.

**Scortcha: **"You have erroneous my sister as Sesshoumaru?"

Scortcha's eyes went crimson; she felt indignant and fury all at once. Sesshoumaru scrolled his eyes down at Ayna. Looking at her appearance then viewing back with a death glance at Inu Yasha and the Miko Kagome.

Sesshoumaru can feel the enormous power that was in Ayna, and the fact that she was still holding onto the Tensaiga. Ayna can feel herself on the brink of collapsing. She telepathically informs her sister not to worry about her. Scortcha understood; but tells her sister to let her know how she is later on.

Ayna asks Sesshoumaru to take her away from where they stood. Sesshoumaru knew why she wanted to leave she was about to collapse. The two took off in a white beam of light as was gone.

Inu Yasha dropped to the ground unconscious. All but Scortcha, Raven and Aiden did not want to help Inu Yasha. All three went together in the forest in another direction. Miroku and Kagome helped Inu Yasha up as Sango had her stealth cat Kira formed into its true form so she can carry Inu Yasha back to Kaede's village. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mended Heart 

Sesshoumaru returned to his castle; he landed gracefully on top of the lush grassland then making his way inside the castle. In his arms, he carried the exhausted Ayna into what used to be his mother's room. Sesshoumaru laid Ayna on the bed, once on the bed; her hand loosened up and plummet the Tenseiga onto the floor.

The sword made a strident reverberate noise. However, it did not wake Ayna. Sesshoumaru gazed at Ayna, primarily to comprehend what type of clothes she was wearing. How it looked just as odd as Kagome's but unusual. He wanted to take Ayna down to the hot springs although he had no idea how to remove the clothing and her shoes. He considered it was best that she rested first, then when ever Ayna is up, she can go down to the springs and bathe there.

Sesshoumaru left the room for a moment to inform his servants what he wanted. Minutes later he returned into the room. He sat on the bed in addition to carefully at that time commence cleanse the gash. He can see the large cut on her left shoulder that his moronic brother made on her. Sesshoumaru placed a cloth over her angry wound in hopes that it would help her arm to fully heal.

After all that, Sesshoumaru stayed inside the bedroom. He sat in a lounge chair across from the bed where he can observe Ayna. Sesshoumaru continued this until he noticed Jaken coming into the room. Jaken asked Sesshoumaru if there was anything that he can do. Sesshoumaru informed Jaken to stay with Rin until further notice. Jaken left the room and headed back to where Rin was playing.

Sesshoumaru got up from the chair he sat in then went out of the room closing the door behind him. He went into another room to attend to his own business. Ayna awoke; she looked around and realized she was in a someone's room. She got out of bed, but staggered for only a moment. Once she balanced herself, she made her way to the door. She opened the door and saw how lengthy as well as tapered the hallway was. Ayna took a guess of which direction to go plus headed down the hallway where Sesshoumaru confronted her. Ayna looked up at the Taiyoukai, her crystal light blue eyes with light green blended in observed the youkai before her. Sesshoumaru notices Ayna's pendent, it glowed a amethyst color. He remembered that pendent of hers; it brought his left arm back after Ayna risked her life by saving Rin from the Artic Lake in the Northern Lands a few months ago.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Your pendent…enlighten me, why did you reinstate my arm?"

**Ayna: **"I scarcely remember anything after I rescued Rin. Furthermore, what is it about my pendent? I can tell you right now that I cannot take this pendent off; this is on me parentally."

Sesshoumaru raised his left hand up to show her what he meant. Ayna looked bemused, she shook her head plus telling him that she did not heal his arm. Rin suddenly broke their conversation.

**Rin: **"I think I did…"

Sesshoumaru along with Ayna glance in the direction of Rin waiting to hear how she was able to have Sesshoumaru's left arm healed.

**Rin: **"When I was sent into the Artic Lake from Naraku; I had Ayna's pendent. For some reason I had it with me in my hands. Therefore, it protected me from the cold water."

" I did see Ayna come into the water after me, but I was worried about her; Naraku and her own Mother injured Ayna. She only had enough strength to pull me out of the lake; so I wished that Sesshoumaru's arm to be back, not only to help Ayna out of the water but for many other reasons."

"You are not happy Sesshoumaru-sama? I did not think my wish would ever work. I have wished for things in the past, but none ever came."

Sesshoumaru along with Ayna gazed at Rin; for a moment, they were speechless. That is until Ayna spoke.

**Ayna: **"My Pendent serves in two different ways. This pendent heals, but it is also some form of a heart. I really do not know much about this pendent of mine. I had this on since I was a child."

"The only thing comes into my mind is maybe my pendent granted your wish. This pendent took it from your heart, then somehow healing Sesshoumaru's left arm."

**Rin: **"I do not know what happened after I was out of the water either. What I do remember was when I woke up I felt fine and out of my bed. Sesshoumaru had you recovering in one of the rooms. I helped him assisting you with a couple things."

**Sesshoumaru: **"Rin, you had Ayna's pendent. Naraku ripped off Ayna's pendent; yet, it dissolved into tiny orbs furthermore sent into your hands."

**Ayna: **"As I said before…I did not heal your arm."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Ayna; he was in a way amused how stubborn she was. What intrigued him most was when she cut Inu Yasha down after he injured her left arm. Sesshoumaru wanted to know more about her and about the Tenseiga she got away from Inu Yasha.

Jaken walked in the room informing to Sesshoumaru about a guest arrived and wanted to see Ayna. Scortcha appeared through the doorway. Sesshoumaru gazed at her then notice she appeared similar to Ayna.

**Scortcha: **"I came here to see Ayna."

**Ayna: **"She is my sister, we are twins incase anyone was wondering."

Rin lit up as she viewed both Scortcha and Ayna. To her they looked alike, but different in their appearances.

**Scortcha: **"I came here to get the Tenseiga back…I cannot touch it, but Kagome will be here soon to take it back. Inu Yasha snapped and went into his full demon state. Kagome stopped him, but we have no idea how long that will last."

**Ayna: **"That half-breed does not deserve nor have the right to have that sword."

**Sesshoumaru: **"True, yet that sword protects him from turning into a full demon."

Ayna did not like the idea of giving the sword back, especially from what Inu Yasha did to her. Scortcha sensed Kagome nearing the castle.

Ayna extended her right hand out forcing the sword into her hands. A blue-white orb formed into her palm, and at that moment fading away revealing the Tenseiga resting in her hand.

**Scortcha: **"You have to hand it to Kagome or have her to come inside to get it. I do not understand how you are able to use that sword. Not that I care about that sword, but I did come here to see how you are. That is if you want me here."

Ayna's pendent starts to pulsate again, Both Sesshoumaru and Rin noticed. Ayna adjusted her right hand so that her left hand can pull out the Tenseiga from the sheathe. The sword transformed into its huge form. Sesshoumaru looked at Ayna wondering how she was able to use the sword in addition to what she was going to do to it now that she had it out.

**Ayna: **"I will hand this to Kagome."

**Rin: **"Ayna…can I go with you? If you want I can hand the sword to Kagome for you."

**Ayna: **"I will go, you will remain here until I get back."

**Scortcha: **"Ayna…I sense that you have something important to say to Kagome."

Scortcha just then realized what it could be.

"You…your armor…what happened to it?"

**Ayna: **"Inu Yasha broke it but trying to cut my arm off. My armor reacted at the last moment to extend one of the tusks into his side. If anything Raven must have it with him, repairing it."

**Scortcha: **"Your tusks have a massive amount of poison in them."

**Ayna: **"If you are suggesting if I care if that half-breed dies it is not my concern. He should of thought about that when he assumed I was him!"

Ayna said furiously pointing to Sesshoumaru that stood behind. Ayna eyes glowed white. Ayna placed the sword back into its sheathe, then decided to hand it to Rin, allowing her take it to Kagome after all. Rin looked up at Ayna, then took the sword into her hands, then went over to Scortcha.

**Scortcha: **"We will come back, is there anything that I should inform Kagome to Inu Yasha?"

**Ayna: **"Shinu…Inu Yasha."

Scortcha and Rin left the room to where they would meet up with Kagome and hand her the sword. Jaken left the room. Sesshoumaru picked up the scent of blood from Ayna. Her wound reopened again, just before he reached out to assist Ayna stopped him.

**Sesshoumaru: **"You can head down to the hot springs if you like. I will not allow Inu Yasha nor his friends come near here."

**Ayna: **"This wound will not heal, nothing will heal this."

Ayna stared into the fireplace while holding onto her arm, she envisioned her past how she was in a battle that nearly cost Scortcha's life and hers at one time. Ayna remembered how dangerous her swords are along with the destruction it caused.

Sesshoumaru can sense Ayna's pendent pulsate. He was beginning to realize that Ayna's pendent represents her heart. As a result, for her pendent to heal her arm she has to show feelings, emotions. Something he knew she was utterly incapable of.

**Sesshoumaru: **"I see that your pendent of yours seems to be a nuisance and at times useful when you do need it."

**Ayna: **"This pendent of mine has not worked, for a few years it has not worked. My pendent somehow reacted and worked for Rin."

Just before Sesshoumaru could speak, Scortcha and Rin returned to the room they were in. Scortcha asked Sesshoumaru if there was a place that she can be with her sister. Rin asked Sesshoumaru if she can be with them. Sesshoumaru agreed. Rin informed Scortcha about the hot springs, soon Ayna followed them to the hot springs.

When they left, Sesshoumaru was alone. He sat in the chair closest to the fireplace in addition pondering about both Ayna and Scortcha. Ayna was the constantly on his mind, only because he knew what she felt when Inu Yasha injured her arm. He was glad that her arm was not cut off; instead, it was badly scared and useless.

He was glad to be there witnessing Ayna's battle with Inu Yasha. How the way she cut Inu Yasha down, regardless of her condition nothing stood in her way. Ayna was ready to kill Inu Yasha for what he had done to her.

Sesshoumaru thought more about how he may help Ayna heal her arm. He was not sure of how, but he will find out. Sesshoumaru continued sitting in the room until they return.

**In the hot springs**

**Scortcha: **"Ayna…are you going to stay here? If so, would it be alright if I can stay here with you, only for tonight if that is ok?

**Ayna: **"I am… I do not mind if you stay here tonight. I sense many questions you have for me to answer."

**Scortcha: **"Ayna…I just wanted to let you know that none of us are mad at you…why should we? Inu Yasha thought you were Sesshoumaru; Ayna how did it start off?"

**Ayna: **"I was trying to convince to Kagome about Inu Yasha. How he always ran into and looking for Kikiyou. Kagome was always whimpering about that half-breed. I believe this whole thing started out when I said that I kill the weak and useless humans. That was when Inu Yasha sliced my arm, he was behind me when he did this."

By instinct, Scortcha held onto her younger sister. Scortcha told her how Inu Yasha will pay dearly for what he had done to her.

**Ayna: **"I feel nothing…"

Ayna told her sister that she wanted to be alone for a while, but will be back later on in whatever rooms they will sleep in. Rin and Scortcha agreed for her to go.

Ayna grabbed her clothes and started to dress herself, she tried. Ayna realized she could not even dress herself. She managed what she was able to do and was dressed.

She envisioned the reoccurrence of her arm cut badly remembering the pain. Ayna continued walking down the hallway, she was near by the room where Sesshoumaru was. Ayna felt herself weaken again her arm began to hurt again feeling its piercing pain. Ayna's vision went black then she dropped onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru heard someone fall on the floor in the hallway, he got out of the chair out of the room then into the hallway to see what happened. He saw Ayna laying on the floor. Judging from how she fell, he noticed that she must of struggled before falling. He went over to her and carefully turned her over and picked her up. He went to the same room where she was resting; he took her into his mother's old room. Again looking at her clothes, he did not think they look comfortable to sleep in. He willingly took his chances and took off her clothes. In respect, he draped a sheet over her, and then he took her clothes off. Well, he more less ripped them off; he did not know how to take them off. The clothing she wore he never seen before.

He pulled the rest of the covers on Ayna making sure she rested well. With that, he left the room. Sesshoumaru went into his room where he would remain there for a while.

**Meanwhile… back at the hot springs**

Scortcha and Rin just finished their bath, and began walking to the hallway; Rin showed Scortcha where her room was and where she could spend the night with her.

**Scortcha: **"Rin, do you know where my sister's room is at? Just incase I wanted to be by her side."

**Rin: **"Yes, but Sesshoumaru put her in one of the rooms that is usually restricted for anyone to be in. She is in a safe room, I bet the room she is in is pretty."

The two headed off into the bedroom. Rin sat on her bed and got inside the covers. Scortcha sat on the bed next to Rin and began asking Rin.

**Scortcha: **"Rin, do you remember what happened after I guess when Ayna rescued you, and Sesshoumaru obviously taking in Ayna to this place to recover from the Artic Lake?"

**Rin: **"When Ayna recovered?"

**Scortcha: **"Yes."

**Rin: **"I was helping Sesshoumaru, assisting to everything he needed. Ayna was hurt bad, she was worse then than she is now."

**Scortcha: **"I did not see my sister for a while back then, I did not even know that she was injured."

**Rin: **"Ayna took a while to fully recover. I think she was hurt, to see her mother allowing Naraku attacking Ayna. I think Ayna was in shock, but she was more devastated. I think she was hiding her feelings."

**Scortcha: **"She was hiding her emotions; Rin…Ayna has little emotions, but she has never shown them."

**Rin: **"Scortcha… Ayna told me once that she would take me to see her time. If she did take me, can anyone else pass through that well that Both Inu Yasha and Kagome go to?"

**Scortcha: **"I do not know; I am sure that the well would allow those who can and those who cannot. Ayna was the first one who went down into the well. She was going after Kagome for something I do not remember what is was; but anyway, Raven was second to take a chance into the well, then me. Soon I guess Kagome's friends may also pass though the well."

Rin smuggles into her bed more to be in a comfortable position lying down. Scortcha lay on top of the covers next to Rin, and then the two fell asleep.

**Back in Sesshoumaru's room**

Sesshoumaru sat on the periphery of his bed where he held his Tenseiga in his hand. Many things were running through his mind, yet one happened to stick onto one individual. Ayna, he cannot believe that Inu Yasha mistook her as him. Sesshoumaru implicit Ayna's reasons for trying to kill Inu Yasha for what he had done to her.

Sesshoumaru glimpse back on when Ayna rescued Rin from the Artic Lake. Amazed for the reason that of how she was able to shatter all the way through the solid and tough ice.

**Flash Back**

**Jaken: **"Lord Sesshoumaru! I do not see Rin anywhere…are you positive she was sent here by Naraku?"

**Smack**! Jaken gets whacked in the head by a stone thrown by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru informs Jaken to keep searching. Then unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru heard Rin's voice near by the lake. Without hesitation, he went over there, unaware that Ayna was in the Frozen Lake pulling Rin to the surface.

Sesshoumaru froze for a moment watching the Lake light up from below the ice-covered water. Jaken ran by Sesshoumaru to observe what he was looking at. They equally heard the Solid ice cracking in all different direction from a powerful force underneath the Lake.

A thunderous crack in addition to detonation sound rumbled through the boulders of tough solid ice. A bright amethyst protective barrier made it through the tough solid ice; Sesshoumaru as well as Jaken watched in awe as the barrier moved away from the Lake, to slowly descended onto the surface. The barrier faded away revealing Rin held near Ayna in a protective way. Ayna dropped to her knees; she was getting weaker from the acrimonious freezing harsh water.

Jaken summoned the two-headed dragons to come and be near Sesshoumaru. Ayna's body trembled her vision became very blurry. Sesshoumaru did not know who this woman was, but had great respect for her as she risked her life rescuing Rin. He went over to her side to get Rin; he was shocked to see Rin dry and warm, free from any harm. Sesshoumaru took Rin into his one only useable right arm to carry her. Ayna could not make out who was in front of her; she began to speak to the person in front of her.

**Ayna: **"I…Rin…is..sssaafee…"

With that, she passed out. Sesshoumaru placed Rin onto Au & Un's saddle then informing to Jaken to head back to the castle here he would be back in a while. Jaken agreed, and road off into the air going back home.

Sesshoumaru returned to Ayna; just as he touched her, a blinding light burst. Sesshoumaru first thought it was a ploy from Naraku. Once the light vanished, he looked around expecting to see Naraku. He did not see Naraku anywhere not even his scent. Sesshoumaru felt his left side had some weight; he glanced at it and noticed that his left arm completely healed fully restored.

Sesshoumaru knelt back down to pick up Ayna; freezing and soaked to the bone. He formed into a ball of light, and flew back to his castle. Sesshoumaru arrived at the castle, more less he landed on the balcony to his room. He went inside his room where he laid Ayna on the fury area rug near the already blazing fireplace. Sesshoumaru went to his bed, pulled off the heavy bed cover, and brought it over to Ayna. He removed her clothes off her even though the clothes were so drenched that it was stuck onto her skin.

While taking off her clothes, Sesshoumaru noticed a pendent that was lustrous a faint amethyst color. He gazed at it carefully, soon noticed that her pendent respond like it was her heart beating. This was something he had never seen before. He wrapped the heavy cover around her freezing and now naked body.

Sesshoumaru sat in front of the fireplace while embrace Ayna in his arms. He was pleased to of had his left arm back, other wise he had no way of doing anything to help her.

**End of flash back**

**In Rin's bedroom**

Scortcha woke up during the middle of the night, in addition to carefully got off the bed and left the bedroom where she headed down the hallway towards Ayna's room. She wanted to she how she was. Scortcha entered the bedroom where her sister was; she went over to check on her. Ayna tucked in the covers and was sound asleep in bed.

Scortcha picked up Raven's scent from outside the bedroom window. She went over to see where he was. When she did, she left the bedroom by leaping safely out of the window onto the ground where Raven met her. Then asked to see how Ayna was; she informed to him that she was sleeping. The two walked together into the Forrest.

Ayna woke up at first overhearing someone talking. Ayna sat up in her bed, and then noticed her clothes were off. This still did not stop her from investigation the conversation going on outside. She pulled the covers off then only taking the white satin sheet with her. She wrapped it around her naked body like a cape, letting the edges of the satin sheets drape around her slender shoulders revealing her lower back as she made her way towards the window to see.

Ayna recognized the familiar voices coming from the Forrest. It was Scortcha and Raven. They were not talking anymore, instead she heard them matting buried in the thick Forrest. Ayna was upset in a way due to the fact that Raven was with her first. Ayna can feel the same reactions as her older sister was feeling from Raven doing certain things to her as he did to Ayna.

Sesshoumaru overheard the same think that was happening in the Forrest, but he did not care to see who or what it was. Instead, he decided to leave his room and check to see how Ayna was. As he walked in the room where Ayna was in, he noticed the bed was empty. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but quickly glanced to the sound of satin sheets dancing to the rhythm of the gentle breeze from the window. There stood Ayna, the sheet wrapped half around her body; The moonlight outside was shining inside the bedroom where she stood.

Sesshoumaru saunter over to Ayna; he noticed that she was displease. He can tell by hearing a low growl coming from her. He gracefully placed his right hand on her right shoulder; reminding himself that her left arm still injured. Ayna felt Sesshoumaru hand with his elongated nails resting on her shoulder. She stood there taken aback that Raven was matting with her sister. Ayna felt rejected furthermore was instantly replaced with her older sister. On another note, Ayna thought that she was replaced because Inu Yasha injured her. Soon, random thoughts ran though her mind.

Sesshoumaru felt her sigh for a moment. Ayna painfully raised her left arm half way where she summoned the change in weather. Causing heavy air stream along with snowstorm blowing in the direction where Scortcha and Raven were hidden deep in the Forrest. This caused them to stop; Scortcha knew Ayna did this weather change. Shocked and unaware what to do, Raven pretty much took her further away from where they once resided.

Ayna let her left arm drop to her side; the pain was too great to continue to what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru placed his other hand on her left arm; he can feel heat coming from her injury. Even though he forgot about her left side, he noticed it did not affect her at all. Ayna noticed Sesshoumaru placed his other hand on her injured arm, she knew he forgot about it for a moment. His touch on her injured arm felt good; for some odd reason she did not feel any pain, no nothing. She suddenly felt like everything bad that had happened to her lifted up. Still in her mind felt odd about the fact that she was in a room, much different from when she was here last time when she recovered from rescuing Rin in the Artic Lake.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand away form her left arm to her waist where he rested his hand there. Ayna did not react to it, nor was she caring to know about anything happening.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Ayna…Someone you know has pissed you off, causing you to react the way you did just now. Tell me…who was it that got you offend."

**Ayna: **"My sister…Scortcha is with Raven. I am not concerned, no do I care to know why."

Sesshoumaru speculated that Ayna was once with Raven at one time; So Raven chose Scortcha over Ayna. This exasperated him someone who was physically powerful, intelligent, and with great reverence should not merit this.

Ayna's pendent started to glow; she looked down unknowing why it was doing that. Sesshoumaru saw a glimmer of light; he turned Ayna around to face his way to see if that was her pendent. Sure enough it was, but all what it was doing was glowing.

**Sesshoumaru:** "Why is it glowing…the last time I saw it, it scarcely lit up."

Ayna shook her head, uncertain why her pendent was reacting. Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of Ayna's satin sheet; it revealed her cleavage. Ayna's right hand was clenching onto the sheet in the center of her breasts; making sure that it did not move. Sesshoumaru caught himself then got out of the daze he was in for a moment.

Ayna was lost for words, pondered to herself about what to do now that Raven chose Scortcha over her. Ayna caught a familiar scent that was still in the bedroom.

**Ayna: **"Yumi?"

Ayna snapped her head up, gazed around the bedroom. Sesshoumaru shocked, his eyes widen.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Yumi? How do you know her?"

Ayna paused then looked at Sesshoumaru.

**Ayna: **"She was with us; Scortcha and I. She was living with us in the present time. She was the one that told us about my family and what had happened from the past and up to now viewing my mother working along side with Naraku. I do pick up a faint scent of her in this room…why?"

Judging by the curious look on Ayna's face, Sesshoumaru thought that his mother died. He was curious to know where his mother was now or if she was still alive.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Yumi….is my mother. This was her room many years ago. Why was she living in your time? Was she told to do this by someone?"

**Ayna: **"Yumi… she's your mother? I never knew until now. As far as why she was in our present time raising us for a short time; she informed to Scortcha and I about it was my Father's order and his last request. I still do not know if my Father is alive."

"We were originally brought up from a country town in Upstate New York living with a exceedingly esteemed high priest. A human brought us up. Years later when he died, Yumi came in and took us in. The rest I do not want to remember."

Sesshoumaru scrolled his eyes up at Ayna from her last statement. Curious to know why she did not want to remember. He wanted to know, so he began to ask Ayna.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Why do you not want to remember? Does it involve my mother if she did something that you did not appreciate? Or was it something else?"

Ayna did not want to tell him her past; she has done a lot of damage in the past. All resulting from her powers and what she was capable of doing. She assumed that he would think of her as a ruthless killer that would slaughter all. Ayna did not know that Sesshoumaru has killed many demons, half demons and humans in his past time.

**Ayna: **"Yumi did nothing wrong at all. The reason why I do not want to remember the past is that it was something I had done."

**Sesshoumaru: **"That could be anything; what was it that to you was so bad?"

Ayna hesitant at first but went ahead and answered his question anyway. She can tell he was the type that would not repeat his question again; he expected an answer in return.

**Ayna: **"There was a terrorist blowing up and destroying not only people's lives, but also the youkai's lives. These terrorists are nigens; the priest that raised us for years was brutally beaten then set on fire with all the other nigens and very few Youkais."

"Scortcha's powers are to revive whomever she chooses; where as I have the ultimate power to destroy lives and everything that surrounds it, buildings, trees, anything. A huge creator was all what is left and I was in the middle of all the destruction."

"For those who had survived or was not present in the destruction, saw who I was, and since then began the rumors throughout the whole country. They feared me, and often had tried to kill me; as a result for those who tried, failed I destroyed all of them before they got their chance to do anything."

"Yumi…came out of nowhere. I did not know who she was then; she took Scortcha and I and moved to live in Japan where we still live now."

Sesshoumaru still gazing at Ayna, visualizing what kind of impact she caused in the present time. Ayna raised her left arm to gather more of the satin sheets over herself a little more. Her arm began to hurt again, but tried to ignore the pain it was giving her. Ayna began making her way back to the bed where she can sit. Sesshoumaru informed to Ayna that they go into another room that is warmer than the room they were in now.

Ayna did not care where or which room it was, so long it was warm. She followed Sesshoumaru to another room; once inside, Ayna's vision portrayed a past showing too many images that flew across. This room was Sesshoumaru's, yet for some reason she felt that she had been in here before.

Ayna saw the fireplace and made her way over there to keep warm and to get cozy. Sesshoumaru offered a long pillar pillow that would help her to lay or to sit up comfortably. She sat on the plushy blanket; it felt very soft and warm. The color was beautiful it was a deep red, Ayna placed her hand on the blanket and glided her hand side to side to see how soft & smooth the blanket was. Sesshoumaru sat next to Ayna.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Ayna…when was the last time you saw Yumi?"

**Ayna: **"She is still around in the present time. Yumi lives with Kagome family's place. A couple years ago, we built a house next to the shrine for not only her but for both Scortcha and I too. Kagome's Grandfather admires and has great respect for Yumi."

Sesshoumaru thought to himself, and remembering a few times he has passed through the well into the present time. He went there just to see for himself what was there for Rin. She had been asking him if she can go with Ayna to the well and visit the present time to see what it was like there.

He remembered how everything looked a lot different from the time he had jumped into the well, and when he came out; the well covered in a shrine temple. Sesshoumaru did not stay for long, but he did remember seeing a house next to the shrine. He heard someone annoyed his brother near by. As Sesshoumaru walked around the house, he saw four individuals standing around Inu Yasha.

**Flash Back**

**Inu Yasha: **"Ayna, your not even the type of Youkai that would…uh..do that."

**Ayna: **"What's your point?"

**Inu Yasha: **"You saving Rin's life in that Artic Lake…Why? You first come off as a bad ass then next minute saving Rin…the human girl that follows Sesshoumaru around."

**Ayna: **"You should talk Inu Yasha; running off and looking for that Bitch Kikiyou. A Half-Breed trying to get back with a corpse."

**Kagome: **"Nani?"

**Ayna: **"I do not have time to have the sense of hearing your incompetent excuses of why. Kagome I suggest that you stay away from that Half-Breed; that is unless you prefer to continue this aguish."

Ayna walked away from the others heading right in the direction where Sesshoumaru stood. He moved away from where he once stood, only to hear someone running behind him. He quickly turned around to see as he had his right hand ready to release his lighting whip from his fingertips. He paused to see a boy that looked like Kohaku; Souta stopped in his tracks looking upon the Takai Youkai. Souta had a hand full of books in his arms; Sesshoumaru looked at the boy.

**Souta: **"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he had never seen this boy yet how did he know how he was and his name. Sesshoumaru's attitude changed when he saw the boy bow his head in respect.

**Souta: **"I…I have these books for Rin. These belonged to Ayna, she was going to give them to her, but she has been busy. Ayna handed them to me so that I can deliver them to her. She said that I should see and to ask you about it."

Souta moved his arm away from his hip that supported the heavy amount of books in his arms. Souta added to Sesshoumaru that he would put them into the backpack where Rin can place them away safely.

Sesshoumaru was not sure to even take what Souta was offering for Rin to have.

**Souta: **"I do not know if you remember me; my name is Souta. I am Kagome's younger brother. I went into the well to see what it was like; I ran into Ayna and her twin sister Scortcha. They were in a battle with some sort of youkai; Ayna froze the youkai so that she can have enough time to save Shippou and Rin that was trapped inside the hallow old tree."

"I was out of their way after Scortcha killed the youkai, that was when I saw you appear with a small Imp; Jaken I think was his name. You came to see what had happened and to collect Rin."

Souta handed the bag to Sesshoumaru. He took the bag from Souta, Sesshoumaru noticed a narrow looking item inside the bag. Souta informed to Sesshoumaru that it was a notebook laptop for Rin, and that Ayna built and added special software and hardware into it.

Ayna came around the corner of the house where she paused and saw both Sesshoumaru and Souta. Sesshoumaru turned and saw her; she looked different from what he was used to seeing her in.

**Souta: **"oh, hi Ayna-sama. I gave Sesshoumaru the bag of books and the laptop for Rin to have. Are you going to work?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her difference of appearance; Ayna had sunglasses on top of her head that looked like a head band to keep her hair away from her face, black pants that had bondage straps in different directions, black and blue rubber bracelets on her wrists XX in this kind of way. She wore a form fitting mesh shirt in black with a blue bondage looking tank top over it. Sesshoumaru looked at the massive boots she wore; he has never seen anybody where those kind of clothing before until now. Ayna was the same height as Sesshoumaru.

**Ayna: **"Hai, at least it gets me away from Kagome and that annoying Half-Breed Inu Yasha. I have no use for a pack mule and a nag."

Souta laughs at Ayna's comment.

**Souta:** "I have to head back inside the house, my mom is going out for groceries. I'll see you later Ayna-sama…Sesshoumaru-sama."

Souta ran down headed towards the house, by passing both Kagome and Inu Yasha. Ayna looked back at Sesshoumaru; wondering why he was here.

**End of Flash Back**

**Sesshoumaru: **"How is your arm; you have used it a few times. I know that you are forcing your arm to work."

**Ayna: **"It is still the same pain, numbness; I do force my left arm to do certain things. Just because my arm was injured, this injury does not stop me from training and rehabilitating my arm."

Ayna can still sense Scortcha's reaction; small sensations Scortcha was getting from Raven. This disturbed and pissed Ayna off further.

**Sesshoumaru: **"You intuit something that is vexation you?"

**Ayna: **"Scortcha…we are not identical twins; yet I can experience diminutive sensations she is receiving form Raven. I have been able to block it off, and sometimes not know at all what she's felling."

"I can only sense how she is really feeling. The same goes for her; she can sense how I am really feeling. Anomalous and exasperating for my part."

**Sesshoumaru: **"Just how different are you from Scortcha?"

Ayna scooted herself away from the pillar pillow so she can lie down resting her head on the pillar. Her satin sheet did not cover her long slender legs; instead, part of the sheet came up past her thighs. The sheet she held in the middle of her breastplate, she relaxed her grip not realizing that it revealed more of her cleavage. Ayna stares at the conflagration blazing, staring at it in a trance.

**Ayna: **"Scortcha is older than me; she is a Phoenix-Demon. Somehow, I came in later after my mother went back to my Father. Despite of what he had done in the past, they were back together. Scortcha was born first, a day later I was born."

"Since we grew up together, we share very little. We can telepathically talk to each other when we need to or one of us is in danger. However, that's all, nothing more. She has her own powers, as I do as mine."

Sesshoumaru caught a scent coming from Ayna, knowing she fighting off what her twin was sensing from Raven. He leaned nearer to Ayna, in his mind he wanted to free her from the misery to replace it with pleasure. Sesshoumaru moved his free hand at the same time he nuzzled on her neckline, then placing his hand on top of her chest; he leisurely moved the sheet aside baring her breasts. Ayna felt heat rise inside of her body. Sesshoumaru began whispering to Ayna asking her if she recollect a while back when they were together last. Ayna's vision noticed very familiar moments that accrued; She did remember but they both were in "Heat" at that time.

Ayna informed to Sesshoumaru that she did remember, but asked if this was another "Heat" moment.

**Sesshoumaru: **"No, this is not "Heat" moment; I can give you pleasure… that is if you would like me to."

**Ayna: **"I do not know of pleasure… I use or take it from them whenever I was in "Heat." I never allowed their pleasure."

Sesshoumaru moved his same hand down where it reached an area that he was aware of that would set off Ayna. He asked:

**Sesshoumaru: **"You do not want me to show the pleasures I have for you….Ayna?"

Sesshoumaru moved his other hand to place it under her chin, lifting her face up towards him, so that he can see her eyes, also her reaction that he has in store for her.

**Ayna: **"I..I.."

Ayna felt lost for a moment in his eyes, Sesshoumaru pulled off her sheet that covered the rest of her body; he ran his same hand that removed the sheet to her inner thigh. Sesshoumaru asked her the same question again, just as Ayna began to respond to his question, she was completely caught off guard when he dipped his index and middle long fingernails into her womb. Ayna inhaled deeply, her stomach felt like butterflies fluttering around then felling knots in her stomach.

**Sesshoumaru:** "I will give you all the pleasure that I have to give to you."

He can sense that she never had pleasure until now. He soon became very satisfied; he noticed Ayna tensing up inside he could feel her muscles clamping onto his fingertips.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Ayna…try to relax; I do not want to tear you from the inside."

Ayna tried to relax herself as much as she could, but did not make much progress of it. Sesshoumaru kissed Ayna firmly, startling her a bit; she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss back. He deepened the kiss and cupped her breast, making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sesshoumaru glided his tongue in her mouth to taste her. Ayna started to get a little bold and allowed her tongue to massage his. 'She tastes so sweet, like fresh honey.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru planted butterfly kisses along her jaw line, moving down to her neck. Kissing and licking the spot where her pulse was, Ayna was bare to only Sesshoumaru's hungry eyes, picking her up from the floor and laying her gently on his bed, one thing came to his mind. "Simply beautiful." He said making Ayna blush before kissing her deeply again. Ayna's hands moved to undo his haori. Ayna's eyes widen at his muscles, and was pleased to see that they relaxed under her touch. Moving her elongated nailed hands up and down his chest made Sesshoumaru groan in pleasure.

'Her touch is as light as a feather, it's making me crazy.' She moved her hands down to his legs and started to massage her way down stopping when she felt something very hard. "Kami." Sesshoumaru groaned as she began to stroke him. He looked at her breast and flicked one of her nipples, he then took it into his mouth and started to suck on it like a puppy trying to get the last of it's mother's milk. "SESSHOMARU!" Ayna cried out in pleasure as he began to nibble, and massage her other breast, with his hand. Ayna wrapped one of her legs around his waist and flipped them so she ended up on top, surprising Sesshoumaru greatly. She slid down his body grasping his hard member never taking her eyes off of him she started to kiss the tip of his manhood. He let out a silent groan. 'Damn, Raven left her for her sister; his loss. I shall claim her as mine and only mine.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Ay..na." Sesshoumaru moaned loudly. He brought her away from his harden member, and flipped them back again. He moved down her body, and gently pushed her legs apart, and placed his head next to her womanhood, inhaling her intoxicating scent, he slowly licked her womanhood, sparking a flame in her lower region. 'She tastes even better down here.' "Sess Sesshoumaru." Ayna gasped, grabbing onto the bed sheets nearly strangling them. Pleased with the reaction he was getting he continued his slow torment 'I want to make her cum at least once before I enter her.' "Sesshou….maru!" Ayna gasped 'I need release soon, or I'm going to explode.' Ayna thought franticly. "Sess Sesshoumaru please." Ayna begged as he continued to lick, and thrust his tongue into her entrance. "Please what, my little Kitten?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently, knowing very well what she wanted. "Please I want you inside of me." Ayna panted, she needed release or she was going to bust. "Hmm let me think." He smiled devilishly "No!" thrusting his tongue in sending her over the edge.

Sesshoumaru gathered her in his arms cradling her gently, waiting for her breathing to get back to normal. She was whimpering, and kissing his chest while recovering. 'Now the real fun begins my dear Ayna.' He leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Laying her down on her back, he positioned himself to enter her. He slowly pushed himself in her until he came to a barrier between passion, and ultimate passion. He lowered his head to the point where the neck and shoulder met, and said, "This will hurt a bit Ayna, but I promise you, the pain will subside quickly.

Ayna was not sure what he meant by; this was going to hurt. Sesshoumaru then sunk his fangs into the point where her neck and shoulder met, and he thrust himself into her. She didn't know which hurt more, but as he promised, the pain soon subsided. He waited for her to adjust to him, when she started to move against him, he began to pull out, when he heard her encouraging him by moaning in pleasure, and wrapping her legs around his waist, he sped up his pace. At first Ayna could match his thrusts, it wasn't long before Ayna couldn't keep up with him. "SESSHOMARU!" Ayna screamed when she climaxed, her insides tightening around his length bringing him with her. "AYNA!" Sesshoumaru gasped releasing his seed into his new mate. The lovers were on cloud nine, Sesshoumaru of course could go on for days so can Ayna.

Hours go by, a few days, Finally they have stopped. Sesshoumaru's room was filled with the smell of heavy lust; to their luck, a large window was open the entire time. The two lovers embracing, Ayna by then knew that her new mate Sesshoumaru had marked her. She suddenly realized to her self if she could possible become with child. Unaware when that will happen she thought to her self that she could only become that way when ever she becomes fertile. Ayna wanted to know for sure, so she began asking him.

**Ayna: **"Sess…Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking about; after he marked and claimed her he pretty much know what she wanted to know.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Not yet; However, I can tell when you become fertile before you actually know."

Sesshoumaru grazed his nose along side of her neckline where he marked her days ago. He was about to enter her again, he felt Ayna's legs tremble. 'She is unable to move.' He thought to him self. Sesshoumaru scooted him self up more towards Ayna then allowing himself to plunge his manhood inside her womanhood. By doing so , it caused Ayna cumming more after a few thrusts. Sesshoumaru began whispering into her ear, telling her to calm her breathing then informing her to let her self cum freely. Sesshoumaru pulled Ayna up from the bed; he sat up and had Ayna sitting on his lap. He held onto her hips with his firm rhythm, it was not long before Ayna freely let her self cum, Ayna threw her head back, Sesshoumaru placed his hand through Ayna's hair and pulled on it. He began marking her on the other side of her neck.

Ayna was starting to hurt from all the thrusting Sesshoumaru was giving her, now a new marking on the other side of her neckline. Ayna was now feeling what he meant a couple days ago that 'This may hurt'. Ayna was over powered by all of Sesshoumaru's pleasures; Ayna said his same a few times before she even realized she was able to feel again.

Sesshoumaru laid her back down on the bed, he turned her over. Ayna was propped up on all fours, Ayna had never done this type of position before. She was unsure what the out come would be after he enters her again. Sesshoumaru entered into her slowly knowing that it would hurt her much worse if he had entered her too hard. Ayna felt a lot of sensations running through her body. "Faster…" said Ayna. Sesshoumaru thrusts even harder then picked up his pace. He tugged at Ayna's hair at the same time he was thrusting into her. "Sess…Sesshoumaru…Ahh…Uh..oh!" Gasping, Ayna reaching her final climax. Sesshoumaru reached his final climax, equally reaching their ultimate climaxes together they growled. So load, which all the birds in the trees near by Forrest flew away. Their growl traveled as far as to where Kagome and the clan stayed at Kaede's village.

Now, Sesshoumaru and Ayna exhausted from all the lovemaking were now sound asleep. Sesshoumaru held onto Ayna close, her head resting on his chest, their bodies still swathe together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Inu Yasha's Recovery**

In Kaede's village…

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome all heard the loud growl that came from a far distance. They had no idea who it was but it did give them the chills. Kaede was attending Inu Yasha's wounds with the group. Inu Yasha was awake, but not well enough to stand let alone to even sit up. He had another day for him self to be fully recovered. Inu Yasha was looking forward with for that.

**Kaede: **"Kagome…tell me; did Ayna wield the Tenseiga?"

**Kagome: **"Yes…yes she did. I got it back from Rin and Scortcha. Why do you ask is there something that I should know about Kaede?"

**Kaede: **"Worried, maybe. I ask because I had feared not only she wield the Tenseiga, but for giving the sword to Sesshoumaru. I see it here now, yet I believe for some reason that Inu Yasha may not transform into a youkai. Have ye not notice?"

**Kagome: **"I do not know yet, but we will find out tomorrow when Inu Yasha is up and well again."

**Miroku: **"Did anybody besides me notice Sesshoumaru's left arm? I mean it was there as if Inu Yasha had never cut it off at all. Do you think it finally healed Kaede?"

**Kaede: **"Sesshoumaru's left arm…healed? I did not know of this until now."

**Shippou: **"Hey, yeah…how did Lord Sesshoumaru regain his left arm back. Wait…when Sesshoumaru came in between Inu Yasha and Ayna; Inu Yasha then ran to attack Ayna… but Sesshoumaru tugged at Ayna pulling her to his side and drawing out his Toukijin at Inu Yasha. He guarded that one girl Sara that human woman that had all of those demons inside of her body, he I guess released her from the demons in her body and now she is at peace."

"Sesshoumaru actually guarded Ayna. She has not come back."

**Sango: **"Why would she, after all…Inu Yasha mistook her as Sesshoumaru. How in the hell did he figure that she was his brother.?"

**Kagome: **"I honestly do not know why he did, but I ….no Ayna may not come back here. I have not even seen her friends or her sister in a few days now. I think they are all angry at the fact that Inu Yasha mistook Ayna as Sesshoumaru."

"Inu Yasha said on many occasions that Ayna's attitude, appearance and her immeasurable power was so much like Sesshoumaru's. This was all before she came here; yet Inu Yasha still kept on about saying Ayna reminds him of his brother."

**Kaede: **"Kagome…when you returned the sword, did ye go all the way to Sesshoumaru's fortress? Was Ayna there?"

**Kagome: **"She was there, Rin was by her side when she informed her to give the sword to me. Scortcha was there, but I do not know if she is still there or not. I have not heard or seen any of them."

**Miroku: **"I am sure Ayna, Scortcha and her friends will return someday, just not anytime soon. It may take a while to even see Ayna return here."

Inu Yasha was awake but was unable to speak, he continued to listen in to the group's conversation. Just as everyone was informing one another about things, Aiden came inside the hut; he looked very tired.

**Aiden: **"Has anyone seen Ayna?"

**Kagome: **"No…she has not returned. Not even Scortcha or Raven; you returned. What happened?"

**Aiden: **"Oh… hell."

Aiden sat down rubbing his head. Miroku wondered what was troubling Aiden.

**Miroku: **"Aiden…is there something on your mind?"

Aiden stopped rubbing his temples cocked his head sideways staring at Miroku.

**Aiden: **"I would highly…highly recommend that everyone stays away from Ayna. She did not do anything bad, well.. how do I put this lightly as possible; everyone saw what happened to Ayna right… well to make a long story short; Sesshoumaru took her to his place to recover, Scortcha went after Ayna a short time later to see how she was.. well…I was told by Raven that he went to follow Scortcha to see how Ayna was."

"Little did I know that Raven would only go there to just get Scortcha. As for me, I wait for their return, but I decided to go in the same direction that Raven went to see what was going on. Oh.. it was bad.. even I was taken back from it."

**Miroku: **"What…what happened…what did you see?"

**Aiden: **"I know I can be an ass, and annoying to Ayna, after all I know myself. But I would of never thought Raven was the type of Youkai that would do this…let alone Ayna already trying to get over what Inu Yasha did to her…I just don't think it's right what he did."

"You guys really want to know? Please.. this is a serious thing; I am not sure if Scortcha even knew at all."

**Sango: **"Tell us, another bad thing has happened to Ayna right?"

**Aiden: **"Sadly yes…another thing did happen to Ayna. I saw her reaction from the window where she stood watching. I look in the direction to see where she was viewing. Right there was Raven with Scortcha; talking for a bit then next thing I saw was Raven kissing Scortcha, then headed into the Forrest."

"Ayna was pissed.. she changed the weather. It was a normal casual breeze, then turned into a cold ass blizzard. Of course, this caused them to leave. I did not care to follow them. I was just as shocked as Ayna was. I was pretty much on my own for a few days with a lot unsolved questions running through my mind. Now that I returned… I really need to crash, I am not too familiar with this Era."

Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were all shocked to hear the news. Miroku stood up and went over to Aiden where he would show him where he can sleep. Miroku mainly wanted to know more about what Aiden saw or maybe knows more about Ayna. Miroku and Aiden leave the hut.

**Sango: **"Poor Ayna.. I actually liked her for what she was regardless of what did in her past or present time. Was Raven her mate or something?"

**Kagome:** "No…he was not; they were together for a while. In my time, they hung out and did things.. However, I wonder if it was because she got a job at Starbucks she loves that coffee shop. I thought Aiden was the possessive type of guy. Turns out it looks that Raven is the possessive type of guy."

**Shippou: **"I wonder if Raven was getting back at Ayna for staying at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle."

Sango, Kagome, and Kaede looked at Shippou. Shippou though he might of sparked possible answer.

**Kaede: **"I have a feeling that Raven was more interested in making Ayna his mate; he went to her older sister Scortcha."

**Shippou: **"How do you know Kaede?

**Kaede: **"Aiden came back here obviously he was very distraught about Ayna arm mangled, then to see Raven moving on to Scortcha. I must inform to you all, including you Inu Yasha…I know you are able to listen. Aiden is a unique youkai, he used to be with Ayna a few years back, they ended up as friends in the end and still are. Aiden is really torn, I know of this because I came across the river to get more water. Aiden was across the way his head was buried in his hands."

"I went to see what was bothering him so much. He told me what had happen and what he saw. I agreed that I would not tell anyone about it until he returned to the village where he could inform to all of us what happened. I want everyone to understand that Aiden is trying to recover from the evens that has happened to Ayna."

Everyone was clear to what Kaede told them. Inu Yasha slowly began to sit up, Kagome went over to his side telling him to lie back down, but as stubborn as he was he refused.

**Inu Yasha: **"Can we get one thing straight here… Raven is not from the present time like Kagome and Aiden. Raven came from this Era. Ayna and Scortcha both were born in this Era, yet for some reason they were brought into the present time where they grew up. They do not know why, and they still do not know of why."

"Ayna has an older brother…Sethiroth. He is the ruler of the Northern Lands. I got a lot of information from him; oh yeah… as many times that I said that Ayna reminds me of my brother …. Well I would not be surprised if they are together."

Inu Yasha felt pain running through his body, he cringed then Kagome helped him to lie back down. Shippou thought to him self about what Inu Yasha said. Sango also pondered about what he said, she can see that happening. She actually liked the idea of both Sesshoumaru and Aynastasia being together; equally, they are very influential Youkais.

**Sango: **"Kaede…is it possible that Ayna is the last remaining family in the Northern Lands. I know she had an older brother that rules that land, but does she also inherit the same powers as her parents?"

**Kagome: **"Sango…her family still lives. I meant that her parents are still alive."

**Kaede: **"Know this…Ayna's family are very powerful. It is Ayna's Father; he is the most powerful Youkai; powerful than his mate…Fiona. Kagome…how do you know that Ayna's Father is still alive…do you sense him somehow?"

**Kagome: **"I do not know for sure, I just somehow know that he must be watching over his daughter for many years. Again, I don't know…I just sense that he is still around. Like he is waiting for something. I cannot point out what that may be."

**Kaede: **"For now let the subject of Ayna and all what has happened be dropped for now. I am sure that things will turn up alright in the end."

**In the Dojo**

Miroku showed Aiden around the village, and now was inside the dojo. He informed to Aiden that he will sleep in here along with Miroku; he explained about why he prefers to sleep in the dojo only because he can meditate and or practice fighting.

Miroku had many questions to ask Aiden; he went ahead and asked anyway.

**Miroku: **"Aiden…If I may ask; was there more to the story of what happened that you did not want to say to the others?"

Aiden lay on his back on the floor, resting his head on a pillar pillow. Miroku sat near by on the floor waiting for his answer.

**Aiden: **"Yes there is…(Aiden looks to Miroku in a serious manor) After what Ayna and I saw with Raven and Scortcha; I noticed that Ayna was not alone in the window."

**Miroku: **"Sesshoumaru?"

**Aiden: **"Yes…"

**Miroku: **"You have a great vision because you are a hawk demon; what were you able to see?"

**Aiden: **"I know what I saw, for me it was a matter of time to actually witness to see it happening. Sesshoumaru was with Ayna before she summoned the change of the weather. I am not too sure about if I should be glad to see he with Sesshoumaru or not."

"What is your opinion Miroku? Think about it for a moment about how you remember how Sesshoumaru is and acts; the same goes for Ayna how she is and acts. Then tell me your answer."

Miroku thought for a moment, then realized afterward that they were both equally the same in a way. On another note, he visualized how the combination of Sesshoumaru's power & personality and Ayna's beauty and strength; they would have beautiful Youkais. Soon realized Ayna is a cat demon and Sesshoumaru a dog demon.

**Miroku: **"I see you point; I think they are a perfect match. I have a question for you, did Ayna say anything about Sesshoumaru or maybe drop off any hits about him?"

**Aiden: **"I..I don't know. Oh..I see where your getting at; when she first went down the well and saw everything here how it was and all she came across Sesshoumaru. It started when Ayna smacked the Imp Jaken. She thought that he was trying to kill her. Rin laughed at Jaken, but soon informed to Ayna that he was a servant to Sesshoumaru, Jaken is suppose to watch Rin until Sesshoumaru returned."

"Ayna asked Rin who Sesshoumaru was, he was standing right behind her. After that, Ayna would tell me about him. How he looked and everything; note, this was all happening before Raven was going out with her."

**Miroku: **"Sounds like she was glad to see someone with the same connection. I mean by the same power and the same history of their parents drifting apart when both of their Fathers went and had a child from a human woman."

**Aiden: **"I am curious to know if Scortcha knows what she is doing."

**Miroku: **"What do you mean?"

**Aiden: **"I meant that she should realize that he is not her type. Even if he tries to mark her as his, she has the ability to rid of his mark along with his seeds. Scortcha has the same ability as Ayna the power to give life and the power to end life."

Miroku snapped his head up soon realized where his conversation was going. Aiden is the one who is interested in Scortcha. Miroku thought up a conversation that would put Aiden in positive spirits.

**Miroku: **"Aiden, I believe Scortcha knows what she is doing. After all, doesn't Ayna and Scortcha telecommunicate to on-another?"

**Aiden: **"Yeah they do…how did you know?"

**Miroku: **"Well, they are sisters…twins at that. Scortcha will come back either here or to my knowledge to Sesshoumaru's castle where Ayna is. I am curious to know…is Raven from this Era? I mean even if he was what is his deal about him trying to get back at Ayna?"

**Aiden: **"Yeah, Raven is from this Era, however, he too was brought back into my present time. For his side of the family they were almost a dying race, actually a dying breed. Apparently, Raven is not aware that there are quite a few female Youkais of his type around here. There was one female youkai who was very interested in him."

**Miroku: **"Really? Who is she, and how does she look, more importantly; where is she now?"

**Aiden: **"Lilly? She is around. I hope she will come in his direction. Raven was not even aware of her."

**Miroku: **"Well, for now let us rest. Maybe we will see one of them tomorrow."

The two slept, along with Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Inu Yasha who were all in the other hut.

**The Return**

Raven arrived back to the village early in the morning. He was five miles away from the village. He thought to himself a lot from the night he was with Scortcha. He realized that she did not accept him to be her mate. He understood afterwards why, but he felt highly ashamed. He could not get over the fact that he mated with Ayna's sister. One he did want to mate with her only because he was in heat. When he was in heat, it more less took over his mind and got the best of him.

Thinking back, Scortcha had the same reactions as Ayna had when she took their pleasures from whom ever they mate with. He understood on another level of why they did that. The two refuse returned pleasures from any mate; as a result, he knew they were a rare form of Youkais who would only allow their chosen mates to give them their pleasures. Raven understood now why there are Youkais who just mate and keep going to the next mate, and those who mate with those they have chosen to be with forever stay together.

Raven now fully understood the differences in matting and marking. Marking is permanent, a warning to any other Youkais not to touch him or her. Where matting, is more of you can be with that youkai for that moment or for a little more until either one chooses to be with another mate.

Raven now in the Kaede's village; he strolled in the hut slowly where he saw both Aiden and Miroku sleeping. Raven leaned against the wall of the Dojo, allowed himself to slide his whole body slump down to the floor where he sat. He sat with knees up where he rested his arms on top, his hands crossed and clamped, he then buried his head in between his mid arm's length.

Miroku woke up then Aiden. Both sluggish and still sleepy, they looked at each other as if they could telecommunicate to one another "What's with him?" The two looked at Raven.

**Miroku: **"Raven? You…are you alright?"

**Aiden: **"Nice…Miroku…Nice. Allow me…What the hell where you doing with Scortcha?"

**Raven: **"Between the matting season and in heat… it more less got the best of me. Oh, for your information to your next question…Scortcha is not an idiot to know what was up with me. She did the very same thing that Ayna did to you."

**Aiden: **" Oh brother, are you complaining about that! Ha,ha,ha! The hell is wrong with that?"

**Miroku: **"Whoh, ok time out! Ayna doing the same thing to you? I do not get it."

**Aiden: **"Hmm...Well, Scortcha more less Fucked is brains out."

**Raven: **"Are you done?"

**Aiden: **"Nope, why I'm just getting started! Ha,ha! Well, I will be back shortly."

**Raven: **"What the hell? Why is he all cheerily for anyway?"

**Miroku: **"I don't know. Raven, do you know where Megan is? The one that calls Ayna her mother."

**Raven: **"Megan, she is with Rin at Sesshoumaru's castle. Ayna never ever leaves that human child alone, ever. Why do you ask?"

**Miroku: **"Oh because Shippou misses her at times. Raven, I heard about how Megan brought back to life in your time. I only heard little info about it from Kagome. I am more curious to know why Megan calls her mother, and why Ayna is so very protective of her especially Rin."

**Raven: **"Sesshoumaru is also very protective of Rin, but she calls him by his name. Sesshoumaru and Ayna equally hide their emotions on their expressionless faces."

**Miroku: **"I know…but some thing tells me other wise. I signify when I was wounded I saw Megan held down by a youkai. All what I remember was Aiden killing that youkai; he held onto Megan. She …her clothes were torn off from her tiny body. Aiden swathe her in his other shirt he had wrapped around his waist."

"That was all I remember, until I woke up a day later convalescing from my injuries. I was puzzled to see Inu Yasha and Kagome's faces when they just got back from the well."

Raven lifted his head back up, then he moved his hands away from his knees down to rest on the cool floor.

**Raven: **"Megan was brought back to life when she was just an infant. Should I even bother continuing?"

Miroku shocked, and really wanted to know more on why and what happened. If Megan was brought back to life when just an infant, then who would of done it?"

**Miroku: **"Please tell me; I am sure there is great imperative detail in it."

**Raven: **"(Sigh) I am going to try to make this as diminutive as possible. Years ago…many years ago Ayna had a daughter. She was too young to have her daughter, but she did anyway. She did not live in Japan with Kagome and the others. She lived in Upstate New York, in the USA. She more less grew up there along with her sister Scortcha."

"Back then, all was fine and they lived with their father. Not their real father, but a priest who took them in and raised them like they where his own. Ayna and Scortcha left to go to school while their father and the child stayed home until they returned. Like I said all was fine for a couple years, until a massive war began."

"This warfare was started off as a Terrorist, soon a mass amount of humans showed up in a few selected states from which they lived in. They began bombing, and destroying everything. It was a war of hatred of Youkais and certain humans who were friends with them or lived with them. Scortcha and Ayna left their school and headed to only one place in mind."

However, when they arrived back home, their house was burning, Ayna was too late to save her daughter. She saw the bastard who had just killed and raped her daughter. The Fucker was still screwing her daughter…her dead daughter! She killed that bastard."

Ayna lost it; Scortcha already saw what had happened to her sister's daughter. Scortcha placed a spell of some sort over Ayna's daughter. Scortcha formed a protective barrier around herself and her dead niece. Ayna, with so much rage and bile built up was set off. A substantial sphere formed around Ayna. She destroyed everything surrounding them. So much damage that it magnitude out 60 miles in diameters!"

Miroku staggered, he felt like he froze up and could not move.

**Miroku: **"Scortcha placed a barrier around her niece and her self; Why..I am sure there was a explanation."

**Raven: **"After all that, this was when Yumi took Scortcha and Ayna to Japan where they now continue to live. As for the dead daughter; Ayna was in bed in a deep sleep after what had happened and using her powers wore her out. Yumi and Scortcha returned to New York, Scortcha searched for any survivors. She found one but scarcely clinging to life. A human woman died trying to shield her baby from the war around them. The baby was barley alive."

"Scortcha picked up the baby into her arms and went over to Yumi; she held the dead daughter's soul in her hand, only to place it over the baby's chest. The little white orb soul sank into the baby, soon it showed life again and was no longer struggling to breathe. Scortcha released some type of spell of hers. Scortcha brought the infant back to life. Ayna's daughter was reborn."

**Miroku: **"If I may ask; who the father in addition to what was Ayna's daughter's name?"

**Raven: **"(He began to stand up) Ayna's daughter's name… is Megan. As for her Megan's Father…Think back to who it was that you saw wrapping his shirt around her frail body when you were wounded."

Raven began walking, making his way near the door and waiting to hear Miroku's answer.

**Miroku: **"You mean…Aiden! Raven wait a minute!"

Miroku runs out the door to catch up with Raven

**Raven: **"I know what you are about to ask; Yes Aiden is the father to Megan. But know this…(Raven turns to face Miroku) Aiden never marked Ayna, nor did she to him. They are still parents to a reborn child. As for your next question; Sesshoumaru is already well aware of this story."

**Miroku: **"Sesshoumaru? How did he.."

**Raven: **"He did not hear it from anybody; he more less saw her past by touching her. That one time he was shocked to see Ayna rescuing Rin from the Artic Lake, by returning the favor for what she did he brought her back to his castle where she would recuperate. Ayna almost froze to death, Sesshoumaru did what he knew how to do to prevent Ayna to freeze to her death."

"He was in his room with the inglenook on as hot as he could get it, he stripped her cold clothes off, and he too took off his clothes. Using his body heat to restore her body temperature to return to normal. This was how he saw her past."

**Miroku: **"How….how was he able to see her past by touching her? I thought it was more by touching the pendent she wears."

**Raven: **"That pendent she wears, not only represents her heart; it also represents her life. I mean it holds all of her fond memories, bad memories. I find it odd for Sesshoumaru to do what he did for Ayna's recovery."

**Miroku: **"Who is Yumi, the one who took in Scortcha and Ayna to Japan?"

Raven paused and realized he slipped up too much information. He did not know who Yumi really was.

**Raven: **"I really do not know who she is; I never seem her but I was informed by Aiden how they come to live in Japan. I am sure he knows who she really is."

"This information that I told you…should really stay with those who are close or is friends of Ayna."

**Miroku: **"I understand. Raven…is it possible that anyone can go through the well? Or do you have to have a shard to pass through the well?"

**Raven: **"Why? Is there a reason?"

**Miroku: **"Not really any reason, I was just curious to know what it is like in the present world is all."

Aiden returned and broke their conversation that was going on.

**Aiden: **"Why in the hell do you want to go there for Miroku? Besides, it's nothing like here."

Raven began walking off leaving Aiden and Miroku alone. The two notices Raven left and was already nowhere in site. They continued talking to one another.

**Miroku: **"Ah..ha,ha. It's umm… actually, Sango's Birthday is coming up. I just wanted to know what they have in Kagome's…ur I mean your time.?"

Aiden smirked at Miroku comment, he had some devilish thoughts passing through his mind what he thought otherwise was best for Miroku to give latterly to Sango.

**Aiden: **"Hmm..Birthday eh? Hmm.. why not join yourselves together in somewhere by celebrating her birthday in your "Birthday Suit" sound good?"

Miroku really liked Aiden, he so reminds him of himself and Ayna's boldness just sticking thought, and getting right down to detail.

**Miroku: **"Ha,ha,ha…though as much as I would much appreciate your idea, however Sango has the ability of knocking me unconscious even if I did attempt what you said, or anything else I would try; I am either knocked down or slapped."

**Aiden: **"Well, seriously there really isn't much there to look at. To get something for Sango, I really do not know."

**Miroku: **"About what you mentioned earlier, that wouldn't be something you would be doing to Scortcha would it?"

Aiden snapped his head up, Miroku knew he must have been right on the money. Aiden continued to smirk at Miroku.

**Aiden: **"Nah, her and Ayna's Birthday is in another century from now."

**Miroku: **"Aiden, I have a felling that you are up to something…nothing bad, but more of I would believe a good thing. When Raven came back, then you left for a short time then returned. I somehow get the felling that you did something…obviously for Raven?"

**Aiden: **"Me? Oh yes, I did a very good thing. I personally made sure that Lilly was around. So um.. I do not think we will be seeing Raven or Lilly for a while. Oh don't get me wrong, they will be back. They may return here in oh a few days to a week is all."

Aiden finished saying with an evil grin. Miroku knew what he meant. The two laughed at the mire thought of it before they returned into the Dojo.

Future Offspring 

Raven passed through the Forrest, thinking back to what he did to Scortcha the night before. His thoughts about it were interrupted when a female Youkai faced him with a sweat smile. Raven stopped in his tracks, viewing the female. She was beautiful; she was two feet shorter than he was. Her hair was long, a dark violet color with burgundy eyes. Her skin color was light tan. She had big eyes, one could mistake her as a deer.

**Lilly: **"You must be Raven…I heard a lot about you. My name is Lilly."

Lilly was told earlier from Aiden that there was an abandoned hut for her and Raven to use. Lilly was not far from the hut. Raven looked over Lilly and saw a hut. To his knowledge, he assumed this was where she lived or an area where they can mate. Even though the two stood in the middle of the Forrest, Raven can hear the birds singing in the trees, and a small stream going by not to far away from them.

Raven noticed that Lilly must of taken a quick bath earlier. She still smelled like chamomile and apples. He knew Lilly did this for a reason so that other male Youkais would not pick up her "Heat" scent.

**Raven: **"Obviously you came here to hide from other potential males. What interests you? Moreover, why do you choose me?"

**Lilly: **"Because, you are not like the other herd I travel with. They are a bit ruff and aggressive. There is one who took me in when I was a foal, she raised me as her own. She will not live much longer, but she informed to all the stallions to leave me be or the leader Taurean will drive them away or hurt them if necessary. His name means strong and or forceful. He is the 4th generation in his family to lead the herd for many years."

**Raven: **"In other words, you are out here to find potential mate. Which so happens to be me if I am right?"

Lilly smiled at Raven and gave him a nod, as she stepped forward her eyes never left from his sight. Raven looked at her; he knew that she was the same age as Ayna and Scortcha. However, what caught his attention was he knew that Lilly was a virgin. He can tell by smelling it from her. Lilly in a way was scared to do anything else. Raven took up on that chance to ease their moment as he pulled her closer. Lilly raised her head up to see the Takai Youkai, after all he was taller than she was. He placed his hand on Lilly's face, as he leaned closer to her, he kissed her. He soon felt Lilly relax finally. Raven was extra careful on her for two reasons; one she was a virgin, second she was in her fertile stage. Raven was more than happy to not only mate with her, but also make her his. Marking her then planting his seeds into her for his future offspring. Raven would then see himself as the new Lord in his family.

Raven stopped for a moment as he took Lilly to his side as they made their way to the hut. Once they were inside, Raven shut the door, but he also summoned a protective barrier around the area they were in.

Lilly wore a simple kimono, Raven wore his usual clothing from his time. He had all black on; black pants, black shirt, boots and a long jacket. Lilly sat on the edge of the bed as she watched Raven taking off his jacket first then his boots. His boots took the longest to untie and taking them off. Lilly felt a little nervous as she held onto her kimono, Raven took off his shirt, and he heard Lilly gasp. He got closer to her, Lilly did not realize how strong he really was under his clothes up until now.

Raven leaned over Lilly as he draped his arm around her waist to untie he kimono. Lilly felt his hand on her waist, then she felt his other hand come up under her chin where he then kissed her more intensely. Raven successfully untied Lilly's kimono, he began sliding Lilly's kimono open. He began dragging his hand inside the kimono where he can feel her skin. Lilly felt his hands; Raven pulled the kimono off Lilly's shoulders leaving her topless. Lilly gasped when she felt Raven pulling off her kimono off from her and onto the floor. She was completely naked, Raven began deepening their kisses as he went to unbutton and take off his pants.

As soon as he did that, he broke the kiss by laying Lilly down on the bed. Lilly got a glimpse of how big Raven's member was. Raven looked at her body, she was bustier that Scortcha and Ayna. She was only bustier because of the fact she was fertile and her breasts swelled up, an obvious sign she had milk developed. Very common for all female Youkais when they become fertile.

Raven continued to kiss Lilly as he roamed his hands all over her body. Lilly wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. Raven reached below himself as he widens Lilly's legs open. Again, he breaks the kiss as he nuzzled his mouth and nose on Lilly's neckline as he whispered to her on how he would be very gentle on her. Moreover, he also informed to her that he would mark her as his mate. He asked if there was any objections; Lilly let him know there were no objections, she told him this is what she wanted.

With that set in his mind, he told her that she was fertile; fertile enough that she would become with child within a week.

**Lilly: **"Raven…do you wish to live here or in your time?"

**Raven: **"Which do you prefer to live in Lilly?"

**Lilly: **"I would like to live in your time if that is alright with you?"

Raven went to reach out with his one hand on her breast, as he kissed and moved his way down on Lilly. His lips came across her nipple, where he took it into his mouth and began sucking on it. Lilly moaned, she began moaning louder as Raven moved over to the other side of her breast where he kneaded and sucked on it. Raven moved back up where he began kissing Lilly again making sure that she was relaxed enough for him to enter inside her soon.

Raven felt more positive that he would enter in her rather than typically torching her in his pleasures. He rather do that after he mated with her. Lilly widen her legs and then she began asking Raven:

**Lilly: **"Raven…I..I…I hope I am ready enough for you to enter inside me."

**Raven: **"Either way, I will remain to be gentle to you. Why do you ask?"

Lilly was a bit nervous to say why, but she wanted to get it off her chest.

**Lilly: **"Well, I…would practice a bit just to see what it was like or what I can do when ever I was in heat."

She heard Raven laugh, he lifted his head up still laughing.

**Raven: **"Um..well…needless to say Lilly; you are not thee only one that would do that. Believe me, it is much better when you are with a selective mate."

Lilly began to laugh with Raven. She can picture Raven seducing himself, then remembering how she would seduce her self.

Raven got bold and he deepened the kiss more, Lilly felt Raven shifting himself more closer to her; she soon felt herself cumming between her legs. Raven can smell her cumming as he smiled and whispered to her in a teasing way: "Anxious, and excited already?" Was his only reply. Raven could not wait anymore as he slid his hard member inside of her. He nearly dropped when he felt how hot and tight she was inside. Lilly gasped and was amazed how smooth his member felt as it slid inside her; like silk despite all of that, his member was long. Quite common in Horse Youkais and other certain breeds.

Raven felt her tense up, he told her to "In hail" slowly so that he can slide his member further inside. Lilly relaxed then she began to in hail slowly. Raven continued to tell her to repeat her self for a bit more just until she got used to him.

Lilly in hailed, and Raven moved his member further inside of her. Lilly moaned and Raven began trailing his mouth near Lilly's ear, whispering that he would mark her. After a few thrusts, Lilly began moaning louder then calling his name. Raven began marking her on the side of her neck where he would claim her as his. After a few moments from marking her, his nose picked up the scent of salt. He looked up at his new mate and saw tears streaming down her eyelids. At first, he thought that he must of hurt her, then he soon realized that she was on her last climax.

Raven then took advantage of the fact that her body was used to his now. He sat up on his knees then he held onto Lilly's hips; he was not finished yet, not until he fills her with his seeds. Raven initiate thrusting into Lilly, she arched her back as she moaned even louder and calling his name increasingly. Lilly had not cum just yet, this was good for Raven. He kept his pace, until he felt him self about to cum. Raven relaxed himself for a moment, Lilly caught on why he was relaxing. She remained as Raven laid on top of her once again. The two began kissing each other before they could continue to finish matting.

Lilly panted slightly, she was near her climax. Raven began driving into Lilly again, moments later they equally climaxed. Lilly relaxed beneath him; Lilly felt Raven continued releasing his seeds into her. She noticed that he was exhausted from how the way he was breathing. Raven soon pulled his member out of her, where he laid next to Lilly. The two soon fell asleep.

Love Birds 

Scortcha woke up and noticed that Raven was not around. In a way, it did not bother her; what did bother her was when she sensed her sister Ayna matting with Sesshoumaru. Scortcha really wanted to know more about it, but she knew that her sister was still asleep. She began thinking to herself about who she would want in a mate. Scortcha heard Ayna's voice; she was telecommunicating with her.

**Ayna: **"Scortcha…as you may already know I have been taken by Sesshoumaru. He has marked me as his. I am not mad at you or at Raven either. I just wanted to let you know that there is one Youkai that would be your mate."

"Aiden and I are still parents to Megan; we never marked one another back then. Please…go and seek after him. I promise I will inform you every single detail that happened with Sesshoumaru and I, so long that you go find Aiden…and mate with him."

Scortcha, agreed to her sister. She stood up and made her way back to Kaede's village where she would find Aiden.

**More To Come **


End file.
